Unexpected
by ClumsyTeaLeaf
Summary: Italy is having some problems with his relationship with Germany. And finds comfort in an unexpected nation. Russia. RusIta mentions of GerIta. EDIT: I need to redo this. Italy is way too out of character for my liking! So this story will be redone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My First Hetalia fanfic. I have been driven to do this fanfic. **

**Summery: Italy is having some problems with his relationship with Germany. And finds comfort in an unexpected nation. Russia.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. HOW EVER ITALY IS ALITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER SAME WITH RUSSIA….BUT HEY IT'S MY FANFIC. USING HUMAN NAMES! FOR THE MOST PART.**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Unexpected:**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas hasn't been in luck with love lately. He tried to have Ludwig see his love for him but the German man wouldn't allow it in fact if he told him he was pretty sure he'd be rejected, harshly. Since he is fed up with it all he wanted to escape reality, just once.<p>

Feliciano looked out of the window of the small hotel room he was staying in, because the nations pulled him into a meeting in a week. It was raining outside but he wanted to get away for a bit, and now. Since the nearest bar wasn't to far from here he deiced to go out. Feliciano put on a rain coat and started walking to the nearest bar which was farther then he expected. _'Why am I walking? I could've used a car. Ve~ The rain will help me think.' _He thought to himself. He continued walking until he got to a bar. It was clean for the most part with chairs around the counter and it looked like he could order food as well with the tables. Yet the bar seemed empty with only a few people inside. He sat down in a seat nearest to the bartender yet without looking at the bartender's face.

"So sir what will it be?" The bartender said looking at the sad Italian with his head down. "Wait, Feliciano what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked him.

"Huh? Alfred what are you doing working as a bartender?" Feliciano expression went from a sad look to a confused one. Alfred smiled. "Never mind that! So what will it be dude?" Alfred said in his usually loud voice.

"The strongest thing you have." Feliciano said not making eye contact.

"The Adios Motherfucker?" Alfred asked. (A/N: YES this is a actual name of a drink, yet the one I think is the strongest is the Long Island Ice tea…not from experience. Just this one has a funny name.)

"Excuse me?" Feliciano asked while making eye contact this time.

"The Adios Motherfucker is a drink dude! No need to throw a fit." Alfred smiled at the Italian that looked dumfounded. "On that note, it may be to strong for you."

"Let me have it anyway."

"What ever you say, but no passing out on the floor." Alfred went and made the drink hoping the little Italian wouldn't pass out immediately after having his first sip. "Here you are!"

"_Grazie Alfred._" Feliciano said and drank the blue-green liquid in one gulp, straightened himself up and asked for another one.

"You sure? You look drunk already." Alfred said with a worried look on his face.

"Si. I want another, I'm not drunk yet."

"Alright, but keep your promise on the passing out."

"_Ve ~. Nessuna promessa._" Feliciano smiled at a 'hiding irritation behind a smile' Alfred.

"Fine your funeral dude." Alfred gave a sigh made another Adios MF. Feliciano looked like he was ganna pass out and fell back his vision started to blur and his eyelids felt heavy he tried to keep them open but instead they closed.

"Damn it Feliciano!" Alfred said noticing Feliciano was on the floor drunk and passed out. Just then the door opened and in came a tall nation with hair an off-white and violet eyes.

"_Dobriy vyechir _America." The man said in a Russian accent.

"Sup Russia!" Alfred said back to the tall Russian.

"Why is Italy on the floor?" He asked looking at the smaller nation on the floor passed out.

"He drank too much. And he didn't keep his promise about passing out. Hey can you bring him home or something because I don't want him sleeping here all night."

"But I don't know where Italy can stay, he's a little far from his home."

"Well get him a hotel room dude. He can't sleep here all night."

"But I don't know-" Russia was cut off by Alfred.

"Please?"

"Da, okay." Russia said half-agreeing to it. He knew Italy was afraid of him and would most likely make noise if he woke up since him and Italy weren't necessarily on good terms (Only there bosses where), they barely knew each other. But he did this anyway for the sake of Italy not staying on the bar floor. With that he picked Italy up and started walking in the rain to the nearest hotel. _'I just hope Italy doesn't wake up while I'm carrying him…' _Russia thought to himself.

Meanwhile Feliciano was dreaming a dream that was going good so far. He was at one of the world meetings he wasn't paying much attention to what America was saying but he got the gist of what he was saying it was a killer robot that fought crime by blasting soda and hamburgers at the criminals until they submit to the justice system. _'Wouldn't that make the criminal all sticky?' _Feliciano thought to himself.

Feliciano looked to his left and saw Ludwig rolling his eyes at Alfred and Arthur arguing about his idiotic plan. Then he looked to the right and saw Kiku taking notes as he would. Feliciano was wondering what the expressions of the other nations so he looked around first he saw Russia who was smiling and actively paying attention, it sort of freaked Feliciano out that the first person he saw was the psychopath Russia, then he shouldn't call him that since he didn't really know him which is why the called each other by there nation names instead of there human names. Then Russia looked toward Italy they made eye contact for a while then Russia gave him a smile saying 'Please stop staring at me or suffer.' so Feliciano immediately looked away and then he saw Vash not paying attention either just cleaning his gun and Lili just watching him. He looked at Francis now picking a fight with Arthur. He looked at all the nations in the room and none of them were paying attention. What was this meeting about exactly? Feliciano turned his head to Ludwig and smiled.

"Yes Italy?" Ludwig said catching Feliciano starring at him.

"Why are you calling me Italy? Aren't we friends?" Feliciano said hiding hurt.

"Ya, Feliciano. What is it?"

"I love Ludwig is all." The Italian smiled. He actually said it and instantly puts his guard up but doesn't expect what comes next.

"I love you too, Feliciano." The German said and made the small man jump with surprise.

"Italy~" Came a Russian accent from Ludwig's mouth. Feliciano looked confused.

"Italy, please wake up. You should probably go home now, da? I need to sleep and I can't with you keep hugging me." the Russian accent said again.

Feliciano's eyes snapped right open. He looked at who he was hugging and it wasn't Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Chapter 1 of Unexpected, what'll happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 of Unexpected Enjoy and Review please! -^ J ^-**

**Summery: On the first chapter. In addition, the summary is on the story as well.**

**Disclaimer: On the first chapter.**

**Warning: POV changes really without warning.**

**Unexpected:**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>"R-R-Russia?" Feliciano stumbled to ask shaking at each letter.<p>

"Da?"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE!" Feliciano shouted begging for his own life then he got a sharp pain coming from his head and stopped talking holding his head.

"Italy, I'm not going to kill you so you can calm down, da? You just were too drunk and passed out. I carried you here because I don't know where you're staying, by the fact you are in America too meaning you've been pulled into this meeting da?"

Feliciano nodded with his hands on his head. He had a bad hangover. Russia sighed. "That hangover will go away if you sleep, you can stay here and I'll take you back to your room. Does that sound alright?"

Feliciano nodded again not wanting to speak. If he had the headache, he doubted he would be able to go far. He did not know if Russia and him have gotten the same hotel, or if they did how far there rooms were. He had to just trust Russia but stay as far as he could away from him he had no clue what'll happen if he accidentally hugged him again, therefore Feliciano couldn't sleep.

"Italy, Are you awake?" Russia asked to Italy as he rolled over to see Italy awake.

"Italy?" Russia repeated.

"Oh, yeah Russia?" Italy said too tired to be freaked out.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Why not?" Russia asked getting closer. Feliciano's face went red he felt embarrassed about the reason now.

"It's nothing, can you take me to my room now?" Italy asked.

"Da, No problem. Can you get up?" Russia asked with a smile even though it was still dark outside Italy could feel that he had one on because there was always a creepy aura when Russia smiled.

"Yeah, which hotel is this?" Italy asked ignoring fear.

"Cloud 7 *." Russia said.

"Oh I'm in this hotel too, Why do you have a bigger room though?"

"I need the space, why?"

"Nothing, help me up."

"You're not afraid of me?" Russia asked referring to earlier where Feliciano was begging for his life.

"I'm tired, and have a hangover. Being scared will only give me a headache." Feliciano looked at the Russian with half-lidded eyes he was defiantly too tired.

"You can stay here until you feel better. I'll buy medicine for you if it's really bothering you da?" Russia looked at Feliciano like he was worried. What had he to worry about?

"No, Sleep should help."

"Then feel free to sleep here. You don't have to get up ya know." Russia said getting up and started changing his clothes to what he normally wears. Russia then went toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Italy asked.

"Don't worry Italy, I'll be back just sleep." He said looking back to Italy then closed the door. Italy was alone in the dark room. He might as well go to sleep. I mean Russia did tell him he could stay.

What if he plans to kill him after all? No worrying Feliciano! He told himself over and over. Feliciano's eyes got heavy again and he drifted off to sleep.

Ivan looked at his hotel room door he was then greeted by Ludwig.

"Russia, have you seen Feliciano? He's not in his hotel room." The German man said.

"Nyet, Sorry." Ivan lied. He didn't really like Ludwig in the first place. In fact, he didn't really like any nation for that matter. "Why are you looking for him?"

"I heard from Alfred he got drunk…"

"Ah. I'll tell him to call you if I see him."

"Thanks." Ludwig said and went away. Ivan smiled and went outside he had to get tons of fluid so Italy could feel better or food, Yet American food that you find in the fast-food restaurants wasn't to Ivan's liking or most of the world.

Ivan came back with cups and water and food. It was a tough decision since he had to eat eventually and he was getting hungry. And he couldn't starve himself.

Ivan unlocked the door to a still sleeping Italy. It's only been and hour so he might as well not wake him up. Italy whimpered in his sleep. Ivan went over to him. "Italy?" Italy grabbed Ivan by his scarf and pulled him down toward him, when they where just a inch apart , noses touching, Ivan's face turned red. "ITALY!" Ivan screamed so he could have Italy wake up immediately. Italy's eyes snapped open, his eyes could rival a deer in headlights. Now both faces were red, Italy's was as red as it could possibly get since he almost kissed the scariest nation around.

"Italy, can you…um. Let go of my scarf?"

Feliciano let go of Russia's scarf stared at him for a slit second then run off screaming "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" All down the hallway. Ludwig busted open his door and found Feliciano crying.

"Feliciano what's wrong?" Ludwig asked comforting the crying Italian.

Feliciano recognized where he was.

"Oh hey Ludwig!" He said not wanting him to know where he just was. He thought Ludwig would take it the wrong way so best to keep quiet. "I'm fine just got a little scared is all." Feliciano said to reassure Ludwig that he was alright.

"The meeting is tomorrow, so um. Feliciano…uh. Would you want to do a little sightseeing with me?" Ludwig asked looking down and averting his eyes from him.

"Ve~ Sure thing!" Feliciano said grinning. "But is Kiku or Gilbert coming?" He asked.

"_Nein_, just the two of us, if that's okay."

"_Si,_ lets go!" Feliciano said getting up he felt a lot better. His hangover was almost gone.

"Where did you sleep? You weren't in your room." Germany said as Italy's face paled.

"Um, Ludwig. I'll go sightseeing with you some other time. I have to do something at this moment. Ciao!~" Feliciano said and left Ludwig standing there confused. But being curious he deiced to follow him Feliciano never turned his offers down, but now that he did he wondered what was so important. Feliciano stopped and Ludwig worried if he'd been spotted but it was a false alarm. The door Feliciano was at was Russia's. 'Did he brain wash Feliciano into becoming one with him?' Ludwig couldn't help but think, I mean almost anything said about the tall Russian was generally negative.

The door opened. And out came said Russian.

"_Zdrastvueetee _*****Italy. I'm sorry if I scared you." Russia said to the smaller nation.

"No, I'm sorry for running away like that. When it was my fault in the first place."

'_Feliciano. Running? Why was he running and why is he talking with Russia and apologizing?' _This didn't set right in Ludwig's stomach. Feliciano blew him off for Russia? But then he thought again. Feliciano was just apologizing for something and of course staying on good terms and avoiding war with Russia who scared everyone deeply except for Belarus and Ukraine.

"No it's alright."

"No it isn't. You helped me out, and I ran away. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Feliciano asked.

"Um, wait here for a second Italy." Russia said walking back into his room and got a bag full of water and food then came back out handing the bag to him.

"You could take this. It's for your hangover. I hope it helps." Russia said handing the bag to Italy.

Ludwig felt a sharp pain in his heart. Was this jealousy? Why would he be jealous? Russia looked at Ludwig for a split second and back to Italy. He knew he was there.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"It was for your headache in the first place, and hey did you talk to Germany?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's all I needed to know thank you~." The Russian sang walking back into his room closing the door behind him. Feliciano looked at the bag then back at the now closed door. He felt a pang in his heart thinking it was more guilt then ignored it and sang.

"Ciao, I-Ivan!~" He stuttered trying to say the bigger nations name. He wondered why it was so hard. The door swung open. Causing the Italian to jump.

"Wh-What did you just call me?"

"I-I-Ivan?"

"Why?"

"B-B-Because, y-you helped m-m-me out, so I-I thought we could be friends?" Feliciano was scared out of his mind and said what he had to without thinking. It took the taller nation a while to process what was being said.

"F-Friends?" Ivan asked. The word seemed foreign to him.

"Y-Yes, b-but it you don't want to-" Feliciano was cut off by a bear hug coming from Ivan.

"I-Ivan?" Feliciano started to say.

"Da?"

"Y-You're _**crushing**_ me!" Feliciano squeaked out. Ivan immediately let go and gave a small laugh.

"Da, sorry."

"So were friends?" Feliciano asked calmer now facing the taller nation.

"Da."

"Then call me Feliciano and I'll call you I-Ivan." Feliciano caught the stuttering but the other nation didn't seem to mind.

"Okay Feliciano." Ivan said giving him another hug receiving a small laugh from Feliciano.

Ludwig's jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he just heard and saw. Now he was sure Feliciano was brainwashed. And besides the more pain stabbing came every time Russia made Feliciano smile. It was strange. Was he jealous of Russia?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Chap. 2! Yes Germany you're jealous. Read and Review please! Thanks to those who have so far.**

***- Yeah terrible of naming places so I just came up with something hotels aren't really important.**

***- Zdrastvueetee Hello in a formal way in Russian. Russia seems this is the best way to say Hi to Italy thinking Italy as being scared of him for running away like he did. **

**By the way the only people that call Russia Ivan are Italy, China, Moscow (Yes I made him a character but he isn't in yet.), Belarus and Ukraine. America on occasion.**


	3. World Meeting

**A/N: Finally, it's the 3rd**** chapter! :D**

**It's not that short okay, it's actually reaaalllly long! I'm thinking of making it 7 chapters or 6 chapters long.**

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

**Summary on first chapter**

**Warning on first chapter for whole story, Lovino's mouth and a lot of blushing Russia.**

**Unexpected:**

**World Meeting:**

* * *

><p>Feliciano has spent what felt like all day just talking to Ivan. Since they were now friends he wanted to know more then what the others say about him. They were playing a guessing game forever after finishing talking about each other. They talked about wars they've been in (Russia left things out.) Things they like and things they dislike, (Since Feliciano said hate is a strong word to use.) And there family. Ivan and Feliciano got along fine. Feliciano felt really comfortable being around Ivan.<p>

"Um, Feliciano?" Ivan said it may not look like it but it took a lot to say it.

"Hm?" Feliciano said.

"Are you and Germany dating?" This took even more power seeing the cheerful Italians eyes turn dark so quickly. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want too." Ivan said looking away.

"No, it's okay." Feliciano said looking Ivan in the eye and spoke like he didn't just hit something. "I actually like him, a lot. Just that it's to hard to tell him…" pain returned into Feliciano's eyes Ivan noticed it and hugged him before he started crying. Feliciano let it all out, Ivan not moving just hugging him and enjoying the silence until he heard sniffling coming from the person he was hugging so he hugged tighter. They stayed like that for an hour.

"T-thank you." Feliciano started to say.

"Da. No problem." Ivan said letting go as Feliciano let go. Feliciano's eyes were all red and puffy. He wasn't used to seeing a cheery person upset.

Feliciano glanced over to the clock. It said 12:45 a.m. "Was I really here this long? I'm sorry Ivan." Ivan looked were Feliciano eyes were directed.

"No need to apologize. You can stay here if you want."

"R-Really? What if I accidentally hug you again?"

"I don't mind it anymore…"

"O-okay." Feliciano said scooting closer to Ivan on his bed. And said Russian who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow facing Feliciano. Feliciano was surprised at how quick Ivan fell asleep. He also noticed a few other things. Ivan's hair was a pale blond like sand, he looked like a child as he slept, he was abnormally tall well, and he knew this already. He has good profile when he looked from the other side. Feliciano would have fun drawing him in this state. He thought again maybe he should go to sleep as well. Feliciano turned off the lights and went to lie down next to Ivan studying his face again, then fell asleep. Feliciano woke up earlier then expected he only had 7 hours of sleep which was off. He woke up before Ivan as well, who was turned the other way. And no doubt, he was hugging Ivan again a little tighter then last time. He couldn't remember his dream this time which was off as well. Feliciano immediately remembered the meeting and got up looked at Ivan trying to wake him up.

"Hey, Ivan." Feliciano said in a whisper like voice. The tall Russian turned around and slowly opened his eyes he had a sleepy look on his face. Feliciano felt heat rush up his face. He wasn't sure why.

"_Dobroe utro._" Ivan said to Feliciano with a small smile and a yawn. It was sort of cute but Feliciano pushed that idea out, he liked Ludwig remember.

"I need to go. The meeting is in almost an hour."

"Da, okay." Ivan was fully awake now and pulled Feliciano into a hug. Then let go.

"Thank you again. See you at the meeting! Ciao Ivan~" Feliciano said in a sing song voice. But still with a faint blush on his face. Feliciano was free until he got to his hotel door and Ludwig standing with Kiku in front of it. "Ve~! Ludwig! Kiku! What brings you guys here?"

"Hello Italy-san." The Japanese man said earning a smile from the Italian. Then his eyes darkened seeing Ludwig who he blew off completely.

"Ve~ Sorry about yesterday Ludwig, I had something to take care of."

Ludwig wanted to ask why he was blown off for Russia who scared him. But deiced to ignore it, but then had the picture of Russia looking at him after hugging Feliciano. This got him mad again.

"I-Feliciano. Why where you with Russia?" Ludwig tried to keep his voice down. Feliciano stared blankly at him for a long moment. Kiku sensing the mood deiced to not speak. It was something he didn't want to be involved in but had to stay put because Ludwig asked him too.

"I-uh…Ivan is a friend of mine so…."

"DID I HEAR RIGHT? YOU CALLED HIM IVAN?"

"Ivan is my friend Ludwig! He's really nice and actually _**listens **_to me instead of ignore me like _**you**_ do!" Feliciano said, he really didn't know why but Ivan was his friend but he defended him more…passionately then he would with any other. This threw Ludwig off. It was silent for a moment until they heard a door slam open. Lovino's room was right next to Feliciano's.

"Why ya yelling at my _fratello_ potato bastard?" Lovino said walking toward his _fratello_ who looked down.

"Lovino! This is an important matter! It doesn't concern yo-" Ludwig was cut off by Lovino's hand.

"Shut the fuck up. If it is about _fratello_ then it _**does**_ concern me!" Lovino said now hugging his _fratello_.

Feliciano looked away. "Anyway, I need to get dressed. Ludwig can you hold off on that topic for a while?" Feliciano said as Lovino let go still glaring daggers at Ludwig. Feliciano entered his hotel room and closed the door behind him. "Why should Ludwig care? He had no right to yell at me for calling Russia, Ivan." Feliciano said to himself and went to get dressed in his blue suit he wore during the war. And exited the hotel room not without locking the door.

"'Sup Feliciano!" Said the cheery blond who was hugging Lovino who was as red as a tomato yelling bastard over and over.

"Um…Hey Alfred. Why are you hugging _fratello_?" Feliciano asked he _**was**_ actually curious.

"You'll find out soon enough." The American said smiling still hugging Lovino.

"Bastard, you may as well tell them now…"

"But I wanna wait till the meeting, I want everyone to know!"

"Tell us what?" Feliciano asked Ludwig and Kiku looked as confused as he was.

"I'm dating this idiot." Lovino said pointing upward to Alfred.

"WHAT?" Feliciano and Ludwig said in unison Kiku looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"F-For how long?" Feliciano asked.

"2 weeks." Alfred answered poking Lovino for saying something he wanted to tell people. Feliciano looked side ways speechless. 2 weeks isn't that bad but still.

"Ve~ Congratulations you two!" Feliciano said clasping his hands together regaining himself, Lovino gave him a wide smile happy he was happy. And approved. "Well should we get going? The meeting is soon isn't it?"

"The states are meeting at the moment. Alaska told me to call over every country I knew to discuss an important matter or something. Anyway just so you know that's why I called you guys over not because of the fact with Lovino." Alfred added the last part so they wouldn't get the wrong idea why they were here.

"Alaska? That's Ivan's sort-of daughter right?" Feliciano added on. Alfred just nodded with a smile.

"Yep, that's his sort-of daughter. She looks a lot like him. I see you have gotten closer to Russia since you're calling him Ivan." Alfred said his smile went into a 'so you like him huh?' type of smile.

"I have, we're friends. Just that." Feliciano noticing the smile. Lovino looked lost. "He's an alright guy _fratello, _He's not as scary as you keep saying he is." Feliciano gave a smile of reassurance to his brother.

Lovino nodded and continued walking with Alfred's arms still wrapped around his neck.

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the room Feliciano saw Russia with his back to him, he excused himself from Kiku and Ludwig and started to sneak around saying 'Ve' repeatedly.<p>

"What is he doing…?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"Sneaking up on Russia-san…rather poorly." Kiku sighed then looked at Ludwig who looked tense.

Ivan could hear the 've's' that repeated behind him. He choose to ignore it. '_What is Feliciano doing?'_ Ivan thought to himself but as soon as he finished that thought Feliciano jumped on his back wrapping his arms around his shoulders and legs around his torso for better leverage.

"Ve~! Ciao Ivan~!" Feliciano sang happily.

"P-Privet Feliciano." Ivan said his face was a deep red.

"Big brother!" Came a voice from behind. It was Belarus about to pry Feliciano off.

"Ciao Belarus!" Feliciano said letting go back on the floor.

"If you plan to take big brother away from me-" Belarus started to say but Ivan hid swatted down to Feliciano's level shaking and hiding behind him.

"I don't plan too. And besides since you're so beautiful no one would dare take him away from you. Were just friends."

"W-what are you saying…?" Ivan said in a whisper. "Don't encourage her!" He said a little above this time just so Feliciano could hear. Feliciano ignoring Ivan's plea continued to compliment Belarus.

"Well, um…Thank you Italy." Belarus said starting to blush.

"Your welcome."

"Ah, But if you ever make my brother sad there is hell to pay!" Belarus said regaining her normal posture.

Feliciano said okay and grabbed Ivan's hand and started to walk off. "Noooo." Belarus whined. "Why do you get to hold big brothers hand." She continued. Feliciano grabbed her hand as well and took Ivan's other hand that wasn't occupied by him, making Belarus and him hold hands and turned around grabbing the hand he was holding again.

"Happy?" Feliciano turned back to a very freaked out Ivan and a blushing Belarus as she nodded.

"I have to ask you, why are you holding big brothers hand, weren't you scared of him before?" Belarus said with curiosity held in her voice.

"I'm not scared of him any more." Feliciano continued. "I like him so that's why." Feliciano said and looked back at the two who had a certain look on there faces. Ivan was redder then Lovino's was earlier.

"What about that German guy you hang around with? Why do you like my brother?"

"Um, Ludwig's back there and I like Ivan because he's a lot more flexible and easier to talk to then Ludwig. Ludwig is like a rock and isn't really someone I can talk too about certain things he won't understand. Ivan's different." Feliciano said Ivan gave a smile and Belarus stopped asking questions. It was silent until the reached the conference room. With a screaming England.

"EEEK! GET THAT MONTROSITY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed at a man with a alligator.

"Aw, Bessie. He didn't mean it." The man said to the alligator. Alfred walked up with Lovino to greet the man and alligator, with protest by Lovino.

"Jeff! I told you to leave your pet back at your house! But England freaking out is kind of funny." Alfred laughed.

"We're just about finished. So you guys can go in. And no! Bessie is claustrophobic I'm not leaving her there." The man pouted hugging the alligator named Bessie.

"One of _**your**_ states America?"

"Yep, he's Alabama!*" Alfred said, Jeff looked around and took Bessie out in the hall. "Well I better go I got into a disagreement with Maryland and she'll go on for a while." Jeff said walking off as everyone stared to stare wide-eyed at the man walking down the hallway with an alligator like it was a pet.

As soon as Ivan walked into the room he was hugged tightly by a girl a little shorter then he was. She was more Germany's height.

"Papa!" The girl exclaimed.

"Privet Sophia." Ivan said calmly.

"...Pryvitannie Sophia…" Belarus said it sounded forced.

"Hiya, Auntie!" Sophia said.

"Feliciano this is my somewhat daughter who is now apart of America, Sophia."

"Ciao Sophia."

"Hello? You're one of the Italy's right?" Sophia asked while smiling she had a hint of a Russian accent but it sounded as little as it could get.

"Ve~ Yep!" Feliciano said smiling.

"Papa, are you dating him?" Sophia asked pointing to there hands which were still in locked. Both blushing let go of each other. "I see…" She whispered into Ivan's ear enough so Belarus and Feliciano couldn't hear. "I'm rooting for ya. Do something before it's too late papa."

"Sophia!"

"Yeah, yeah… Just trust me on this one." She smiled and walked away.

"Ve, Ivan~ What did she say?" Feliciano said poking Ivan's arm Belarus let go of Ivan's other hand and went to sit somewhere. It was getting awkward.

"Um, trust me you don't want to know…" Ivan said blushing.

"Can you two sit down please?" Alfred said at the podium with Lovino the meeting was about to start.

"Alright." Feliciano said to Ivan and sat down in an empty seat and Ivan right next to him.

"First order of business!" Alfred started to say and pointed to Lovino. "He is mine! Alright now second." Lovino hit his head against the wall with a whole bunch of What's and surprised faces. "What do you mean what?"

"Since when?" Antonio asked.

"2 weeks." Lovino answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me Lovi~?" Antonio whined.

"I had to tell Feliciano first. And I told him this mourning."

"Fine." Antonio pouted. "Oh and Alfred? Hurt Lovi, and I'll make sure you pay, understand?" Antonio said holding up his axe.

"Gotcha!" Alfred said smiling. "Anyway the second order of business is what Sophia kept bugging me about. Global warming right?" Alfred said glancing over at Sophia as she nodded. "My suggestion is building a huge cool robot that has a cooling system that senses when the world is getting too hot and cools it off." Kiku was taking notes as everyone hit there heads or face palmed at the idea.

"Alfred, I doubt it's do able…." Sophia with the face in her hand.

"It is do able because the hero says so!" Alfred exclaimed and continued. "Lovino agrees with me…right?" Alfred said looking at Lovino with a pout look.

"Urgh, Just be a little more realistic what if it floats away in space and out of orbit or hurdles toward the sun?" Lovino knew it wasn't going to work. He couldn't say it though.

"What do you see in him Lovi?" Antonio asked whispering to Lovino.

"Sometimes I don't even know…I guess you could say he makes me happy?" Lovino said the last part below a whisper.

"Hm, Okay Lovino." Alfred thought for a while. "We could expand China."

"You really think so, aru?" China said sitting up.

"NO!" Ivan said. "And where would Yao expand to, da?" Ivan had a smile on saying 'I dare you to answer'. He knew the only big enough place for China to expand to was either him or Mongolia.

"Right, skip that plan." Alfred said. Yao pouted. "How about a whole green week around the world. It won't help much, but it could make the situation not as bad." Alfred offered, he actually suggested a good idea instead of those battle robot ones that would never work. The room went silent.

"What? Another bad idea?" Alfred asked.

"No, that was actually a really good one." Arthur said recovering from shock.

"Thanks Iggy! Anyone else agree?" Alfred asked every country said they'll try it. Yao and Kiku don't guarantee every one will do this in there country but they'll try. Alfred slammed a book on the desk and in his usual loud voice. "Alright since everyone agrees with my super heroic plan…Meeting adjourn!" Alfred laughed as everyone started to exit.

Ludwig decided to apologize to Feliciano he really shouldn't have yelled at him for becoming friends with Russia. He was just worried. Russia was as close to insane as anyone can get. As he reached Feliciano's seat he was in a conversation with Russia, they were both smiling and talking.

"F-Feliciano." Ludwig started to say.

"Ve~ Ciao Ludwig." Feliciano smiled.

"_Zdravstvuĭte _Germany…" Ivan said avoiding Ludwig's eyes all happiness in his eyes disappeared.

"We still have time Feliciano. We can still look around."

"Ve~ sure but Ivan has to go too." Feliciano grabbed onto Ivan's arm noticing he was unhappy.

"F-Fine. Russia can come too…" Ludwig said with grinding his teeth.

"_Spasibo, _Germany." The Russian said giving him a smile with no emotion just like he's taunting him. Ludwig sighed this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow this is probably the longest chapter I've made in my life!**

*** Not to offend those from Alabama my bro told me to give him a pet alligator, and besides I think it's cool! :3**

**Not in Ivan's POV more like N. Italy's to Alfred to Lovino then last is Ludwig. Just so you know Ivan's taking Sophia's advice. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wahoo! 4****th**** chapter! Ivan's POV and Ludwig's POV is mainly in this chapter. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I've received so far! :D**

**This chapter may be rushed, sorry. ^_^;**

**I like a lot of crack pairings! :D**

**Disclaimer and everything else you need is on the first chapter! :D**

**Unexpected:**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>Ludwig, Feliciano, and Ivan were walking down the streets of New York. Feliciano holding both of there hands.<p>

Ludwig was thinking why did he agree to having a psychopath coming along with them. Was it because Feliciano asked? Or he was worried Feliciano would say no and go somewhere with Russia. Whatever the reason he felt like a third wheel. Feliciano didn't seem to stop talking to Russia he stopped for a few moments to ask on Ludwig's opinion on a topic they were discussing which he didn't know so he just said yeah. Russia's expression changes for those few moments and back when Feliciano starts talking to him again. "Do you two want to go to a bar or something? To eat?"

"Ve~! Sure Ludwig!" Feliciano said happily. Then pulled Ivan along by the arm into a bar Ludwig was heading into.

Ludwig sat down in one chair and expected Feliciano to sit next to him which didn't happen he choose to sit next to Ivan. A pang of jealousy arose in his stomach. Feliciano got up.

"I need to go to the restroom. Ciao you two." Feliciano went and asked the nearest person were the bathrooms were. Leaving Ludwig with Ivan. Ivan wasn't looking at him rather Feliciano until he couldn't see him anymore.

"So I hear you and Feliciano are friends?" Ludwig asked just to get rid of the awkward silence that lingered.

"Da. But you should know that rather then hear it. I saw you when we were hugging. Why did you look so shocked?" The Russian shifted his violet eyes to Ludwig's who had a shocked expression plastered on his face. Ivan remained calm. "Like right now. Do you hate me for liking him?" Ivan asked a threatening aura surrounded him.

"Liking Feliciano? Why should I care? You like him as a friend right?" Ludwig said trying to figure out if Russia would be a threat to him, Russia just smiled at him.

"Nyet, I like him more than that. But were on the same playing field da? He likes me as a friend." Ivan said refusing to tell him Feliciano likes Ludwig more than a friend, on sworn secrecy and he doesn't want Ludwig to realize his feelings for Feliciano, not yet. Ivan felt bad doing this but Ludwig was officially his enemy. He'll let him win when hell freezes over.

"Same playing field? Well I don't like Feliciano like that. So good luck." Ludwig said it all while girding his teeth. He had no idea why it was hard saying it. It's probably because he doesn't trust Russia completely. Yeah that was it!

"Alright then, don't do anything he'll be taken away from you." Ivan mumbled looking back to the corner and saw Feliciano coming back.

"For the last time! I do not-"

"You don't what Ludwig?" Feliciano asked.

"Nothing Feliciano." Ludwig said calming down.

"Well…okay?" Feliciano said sitting next to Ivan again. At that moment a waiter came up to them.

"Hello I'll be your waiter for today. Would you want drinks?"

"Ve~ Do you have any weak drinks?"

"I'm sorry? How old are you kid? 16?"

"I am not 16! I am 21!" Feliciano lied for the most part, he was suppose to look 20. But he only lied by a year just remembering the law in America about not drinking until 21 versus a no age limit in Italy.

"I'm going to need to see your ID then."

"Okay, I'm 20 happy? I'll have one of the soda's it doesn't matter which." Feliciano showed him his driver license. That said he was indeed 20.

"Um, alright. And you?" The waiter said looking at Ivan.

"Vodka please." Ivan said. The waiter didn't ask him for an ID and turned to Ludwig.

"You sir?"

"Beer."

"Do you want a specific type?"

"Nope."

"Alright that's a soda, Vodka and Beer." The waiter said and walked off.

"Ve~ Ivan, Ludwig why didn't he ask an ID from you two? And I know Ludwig is the same age as me!"

"I just look much older." Ludwig said.

"You have a baby face, da." Ivan said poking Feliciano's cheek.

"Now that I think about it. Ivan how old are you?"

"Older than you, is all I'll say." Ivan said smiling.

"Okay." Feliciano said smiling back, leading them into another long conversation. Ludwig slowly tuned out of.

'_These two can talk forever.'_ Ludwig thought to himself. As the two seemed to talk forever and ever.

Once there drinks got to there table and after the waiter left. Feliciano was begging for either beer or vodka.

"You don't like beer much remember?" Ludwig said but it was too late Russia gave in as he heard cheers coming from the Italian.

"Vodka isn't suppose to have a taste,(When mixed with certain drinks.) So you should be okay if he comes to check." Ivan said pouring a tiny bit of vodka into Feliciano's drink.

"Thank you Ivan~!" Feliciano said taking a huge sip out of his soda glass which now had vodka in it.

"Feliciano, you shouldn't be drinking…" Ludwig said but it was too late. Feliciano's eyes were glazed over.

'_He get's drunk too quickly…' _Ludwig thought to himself.

"An' why 'ot?" Feliciano said speech slurred grip tightening on Ivan's arm. Ivan just smiling.

"Feliciano, your drunk already."

" 'm 'ot drunk!" Feliciano said speech still slurred.

"Yes you are….Maybe we should just go." Ludwig said getting up expecting the other two to do the same. But instead received protest from the two sitting down arms looked. "And-" Ludwig looked at Russia then at the now empty bottle of Vodka. "Did you just finish your vodka, that quickly?" Ludwig said confusion written on his face.

"Uh," Russia took a long pause thinking it over. "Da."

"Now are _**you**_ drunk too?"

"Nyet, I'm fine." Russia said managing a complete sentence as Feliciano started to whine about being the only one drunk, receiving a small chuckle from the Russian nation. Ludwig looked away for a bit seeing Feliciano like this was kind of embarrassing. When he looked back he saw five bottles of Vodka. And a smiling Russian.

"Is everything okay?" The waiter asked making his way to the table. Feliciano was about to open his mouth only for it to be covered up the two different hands.

"Da, everything is fine can I have more vodka?"

"Um sir, you already have five empty bottles…are you even drunk yet?" The waiter asked wide eyed.

"Da, I'm big, and used to it. Vodka is like fuel to me, so may I have more?"

"We already gave you the death limit and you still insist more?"

Ivan's smile seemed stained now. "Da. I'm. Sure." Ivan said this with a threatening aura around him it wasn't murderous like the one he had while talking about Feliciano. The waiter coward trembling in fear and ran to get more vodka. Ivan sat back down with Feliciano still latched to his arm.

"Before, I really do get drunk, I need a valid answer from you."

"For what?" Ludwig looked confused taking a sip from his beer.

"Do. you. like. Feliciano. More. Then. A. Friend?" The Russian said slowly tired of him dodging the question. It irritated him. Ludwig did a spit take, he forgot about that question. He wasn't even sure of it himself. So he decided to counter attack besides Feliciano was sitting right there, he was sure Ivan wouldn't say anything.

"Do you like Feliciano, more then a friend?" Ludwig said confident that his plan would work. Ivan looked even more irritated with a slight blush visible.

"Da." was his answer his face was turning redder the blush on his face was more noticeable. Feliciano looked up at Ivan still drunk but was beginning to sober up. Ludwig wide eyed can't believing what he just heard. Feliciano turned his head side ways.

"Ivan….you…?" Feliciano said looking downwards trying to process what was being said. Something that had to do with liking Feliciano as a friend. Feliciano smiled and hugged Ivan. Leaving Ludwig to stare in confusion. "I like Ivan too! You are a good friend to me!" Feliciano said smiling ear to ear, Ivan's face heating up then a sigh of relief.

"Da, now drink the rest of your soda." Ivan said with another sigh, Feliciano saluted said

"Aye, aye captain!" and sipped away at the rest of his soda becoming drunk again holding onto Ivan for balance.

Ivan looked like he was about to pass out with all the vodka he had. 10 bottles were enough, Ludwig was sure not even a nation could handle that much alcohol. Yet he didn't want to say anything because now Ivan was drunk and unpredictable, Feliciano was drunk too hanging on to Ivan for balance as Ivan was doing the same.

Ivan could feel the room spinning he knew Feliciano was still hanging onto his arm. Feliciano was stronger then he gets credit for, whenever he moved the grip got tighter around his arm. Ludwig had suggested that they go back to the hotel, Ivan and Feliciano just nodded stood up still hanging on to each other for balance as Ludwig paid the check.

Ludwig was still sober. He barely touched his beer, which was unlike him. Seeing those two drinking was enough, he had to be the only one sober in the first place to keep those two out of trouble. He couldn't care less about Ivan but Feliciano he didn't want in trouble otherwise that would be a headache for him. Ivan got out behind Feliciano holding him close so neither one fell as they were walking out, well wobbling out for those two. _'He looks like a child with his mother not wanting people to stare at her.'_ Ludwig thought to himself as Ivan nuzzled his nose into Feliciano's hair with a protective gleam in his eyes. Glaring straight ahead of them violet eyes narrowed but then softened.

" 'ey, Isn't 'tat your bruder?" Ivan said speech slurred but managed to say the German word for brother. He was pointing ahead to a certain Prussian man talking to Greece smiling away as they talked fingers enlaced. Ivan noticing it, Ludwig wasn't noticing there hands.

"Bruder!" Ludwig said catching the older Germans attention. He looked flustered and let go of what ever he was holding causing the Greek with him to look upset but regained his expression as they greeted the two drunk nations holding onto each other and Ludwig who was standing at a distance, Prussia's expression changed as he greeted Russia.

"Da, it's okay you don't have to pretend. I know you don't like me." Ivan didn't look fazed but he was tightening his grip on Feliciano. Greece looked at Germany then at Feliciano.

"Germany….may I speak with you?" Greece asked receiving a slight nod from the German nation as the older one fidgeted. Greece was pulling Germany away out of earshot, as he did that Prussia's face had doom written all over it. Ivan was about to ask about it but Feliciano beat him too it.

"Ve~ what's wrong Prussia?" It was a miracle Feliciano could speak in proper sentences instead of making others decipher it. He was still drunk though. Eyes still glazed over and holding on for dear life so he wouldn't fall.

"Oh, um the awesome me is fine! Just wondering what he's going to ask West is all." Gilbert said looking toward Ludwig and Greece. Still with a worried look on his face.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me? If it's about money I'm not giving you anymore loans."

"óchi. First things first, I was originally going to ask if your brother is seeing someone. Is he?"

"Well, he does visit Alfred's brother. And he is quite fond of him." Ludwig watched as the Greek said a few swears in his native tongue but regaining for the next question.

"Why are you letting Russia hug Italy?" This question threw him off. "If you like him then tell him now, before you get rejected or it being too late. You still may get rejected though…" Greece said the last thing under his breath, he saw Italy's eyes and main focus was changing. Even though it looks like it's too late. "My last question is, do NOT open the door to Prussia's room no matter what. Entáxei?" Greece asked, Ludwig really couldn't keep that promise but nodded anyway.

Ludwig and Greece came back and they stopped talking. Greece just gave a curious look but then dragged Prussia away by the arm saying their goodbyes.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Ludwig asked. Both Russia and Feliciano nodded smiling.

Going to the hotel was a silent walk not much talking except for when Ivan wanted to ask Feliciano something. As they went up to the floors Ivan was still hugging Feliciano head rested on the top of Feliciano's.

"Well, goodnight you two!" Ludwig said heading towards his hotel room. Only to be stopped by a hug from Feliciano.

"I give up…" Feliciano whispered enough so Ludwig could hear then let go.

"Good night Ludwig!" Feliciano said walking back to Ivan to ask him something now. "Ivan, can I sleep in your room again? It's much more spacious." Feliciano said without thinking.

"Da, you're welcome too." Ivan said with a smile that seemed stained, having Feliciano give him a curious look but then decided not to ask if he was upset. It was silent and Feliciano didn't feel at ease like he normally does, something was bothering Ivan…'_Was it the hug? But I thought he said he liked me as a friend…Only one way to find out.' _Feliciano thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAAY Next chapter is the last, I think! :D**

**óchi - No in greek**

**Entáxei - Okay in greek**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Unexpected 5! :D**

**Feliciano is still OOC, as he has been for most of the chapters here. In addition, a really bad kissing scene. ^_^;**

**And no lemon I assure you just sexual themes….so I guess that makes it safe. ^_^;**

**Disclaimer on first page same with everything else.**

**Unexpected:**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>As they reached the hotel room Ivan still had that stained smile on his face. It worried Feliciano. Once in the hotel room Feliciano went in last and locked the door.<p>

"Ivan are you okay?" Feliciano asked looking at the floor.

"Da, of course." Ivan said with another stained smile.

'_If he doesn't tell me I'll force it out of him….wait what am I saying?'_ Feliciano thought to himself and mentally kicked himself for it.

"-ciano?" Came Ivan's voice he was walking towards the door where Feliciano has been standing the whole time. Feliciano looked up at the tall Russian for the first time while entering the room. Ivan got down to a level where Feliciano and him were about the same height, their faces only inches apart. Feliciano looked in his eyes and saw in the pools of violet what was in them was love and want. It confused him.

"Um, Ivan?" Feliciano said face turning red realizing how close they were. Ivan however was oblivious to it.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"About what happened at the bar….what was the question? And how much do you like me?" Feliciano just had to ask to prove if his theory was correct.

"Why do you want to know?" Ivan asked head tilted to the side, having Feliciano blush more. _'He really is handsome…I wonder why I haven't seen it before.' _Feliciano thought to himself, these thoughts would be the death of him. "I can show you if you want." Ivan said with a smile that Feliciano could not make out. Feliciano never really saw Ivan's face with his eyes open now that he can all types of emotions were flowing through him, some he didn't understand himself. Feliciano then nodded allowing Ivan to show him, what harm could be done? Yet, was caught off guard as he felt lips crashing onto his. Ivan kissed hard making Feliciano moan as his eyes got heavy, Feliciano was surprised that he was kissing back. They had to take a break for air being connected by a string of spit.

"Okay." Feliciano panted, "I understand now…" Feliciano was trying to catch his breath, Ivan was doing the same.

"Da…Do you, like me?" Ivan said with uncertainty and desperation that was hard to hide within his voice. Feliciano just nodded, he wasn't exactly lying. He does really like Ivan and felt his love for Ludwig diminishing, but he knew he needed Ivan to forget, and he was in someone's room who liked him, and he wasn't exactly sober so, what the hey? He knew he was going to regret it but he _needed _this, he was already turned on as is. A small stained smile was on Ivan's lips now. "Alright…do you want to continue?" Ivan said gesturing to the bed behind him. Feliciano answered while tackling Ivan onto his own bed kissing him as hard as he could. Feliciano did not like being submissive very much, Ivan didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p>That mourning Feliciano woke up with a headache. Again. Feliciano vaguely remembered the events that happened, he remembered Ivan's confession, giving up on Ludwig, and he used his friend. His eyes lingered toward Ivan who was still asleep and almost broke down crying. He felt terrible using Ivan like that but he doesn't feel for Ludwig much anymore then a friend now, he wondered how quick he could fall out of love, when he has been in love with Ludwig for so long. Feliciano started to study Ivan's face. He was really handsome but he shouldn't look at that, he hasn't seen much of his personality either, so he can't generally like him more then a friend yet. Somehow, whenever Feliciano is around Ivan he feels like saying what's on his mind rather then repressing it. Ivan never judges him, and keeps him calm when he's upset and will listen to him rather then just half-listen and just give him a half-assed answer. Maybe he could love Ivan in time, but right now he couldn't think of it, he can't fall in love quickly as much as he wanted too. Ivan's eyes slowly opened almost giving Feliciano a heart attack. Ivan smiling a stained smile that Feliciano didn't like at all. Why was he trying to smile? Shouldn't he be mad or something? He was pretty sure Ivan knew he couldn't love him quickly, and he used him.<p>

"….please stop smiling like that…" Feliciano said looking into Ivan's eyes with hurt in them, it didn't at all have a reason to smile. He felt really guilty as is.

"It's okay Feliciano, I'll wait." Feliciano was now thrown off, he was surprised to hear that. Ivan just smiled amused. "I said I'll wait, you didn't think I'll give up easily, da?" Honestly Feliciano didn't, but it still confused him he _used_ him to forget yet he still says he won't give up. Feliciano just shook his head no. Ivan's smile turning genuine which had all of Feliciano's guilt drain out of him. "Good, All I ask is that you think about it. If you still don't feel the same then I still won't give up until you do." Ivan flashed a smile Feliciano never seen before. But Feliciano blushed in spite of it.

"Alright, do as you want. I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I liked it a bit too much then I should have." Ivan said now blushing. Feliciano glanced at the clock seeing it was 12, then back to Ivan.

"I need to leave soon, and I promise I'll think about it. I also want to know…how long have you liked me like this?" Feliciano said getting up and was reaching for his clothes which were on the floor.

Ivan paused thinking it over. "I'm not really sure, I've realized I liked you when you started to cry about Germany. I couldn't get you out of my head. If that's any good." Feliciano now curious looked Ivan in the eyes.

"Ve~ Okay then." He said looking for a sign of a lie, he really wasn't lying. This made Feliciano really happy. He went into the bathroom and discovered he had all these red bumps on him, his lips were a bit swollen, and his hair was a mess. He buttoned up his shirt to cover the love bites he's received since he didn't like it when people would stare at him funny because of it. Or Alfred yelling that so and so got laid which he did basically whenever he saw someone with a hickey. Feliciano smiled and went out of the bathroom to see Ivan already dressed and wrapping his scarf around him.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Do you have a headache or were you not drunk yesterday."

"I have a little one da, but I don't have a pounding one otherwise I'd be grumpy." Ivan said back to him then turning around.

"Alright, well…I have to go now, I have a plane to catch and I have too pack so, see you when I do. I'll keep my promise." Feliciano smiled heading out the hotel room. He really didn't want to leave, yet he had too. He walked down to his hotel room unlocked the door and gathered all his stuff then decided to knock on Romano's door they had to catch the same plane anyway. A shirtless and tired looking Romano opened the door Feliciano was relieved his brother had pants on.

"What is it?" Romano said in his usual hash tone. Feliciano smiled because by now the tone didn't bother him.

"Ve~ did you forget? We have to catch a plane."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Romano gave a small smile asking Feliciano to wait there. Feliciano did as asked and ten minutes later Romano was out in a regular shirt and jeans, now wide awake and with his stuff. "Fratello, why are you still wearing that suit?" Romano asked.

"Oh, um…I was just thought it'd be cold and the only warm thing I brought was my suit, and that jacket I had yesterday." Feliciano lied. Causing his fratello to look at him funny. And called him out on it.

"Feliciano, it's in the middle of August and it's 90 degrees outside." Romano said as calmly as he could. Feliciano having no other excuse.

"Um, okay, um….I just want to wear it?"

"Fratello, what are you hiding from me? Did you have sex? Not with that potato bastard did you?" Romano was mad now. He normally wasn't mad unless your hiding things from him.

"I-I'll tell you on the plane but you have to promise me you won't yell." Feliciano said having Romano calm down.

"Alright, but you better hold that promise." Romano said pouting and turning around walking toward the elevator telling Feliciano to follow.

At the airport, it took an hour for them to get on the plane Romano's attention directed toward Feliciano, staring him down until he talked.

"I did have sex." Feliciano admitted, seeing his brother about to speak. "You promised you wouldn't yell remember? And besides not with Ludwig." Romano looked confused now.

"With who?" Romano said hoping it was not some random person or he would have to beat Feliciano with a shoe.

"I-Ivan…" Feliciano said face turning red. Romano had doom written on his face.

"F-fratello, you doomed us all…I am too young to die." Romano had the look that he had before a major freak out so Feliciano just hugged his brother.

"It's okay. Ivan most likely wouldn't kill you in spite of what I did." Feliciano said calming his brother. Once his brother was calm.

"Why? Were you drunk and thought he was the potato bastard? Or did he manipulate you into doing it?"

"Does kissing me until the point were I am turned on count?" Feliciano asked innocently as he watched his brothers face pale, he liked seeing his brother like this it was normally funny. "I may have been drunk but I knew it was Ivan." Feliciano continued. Telling his brother everything leaving out the actual act. Romano nodded in understanding.

"I see, so what are you going to do if you really do like him in that way?"

Feliciano was thrown off by that question but answered truthfully. "I'd tell him and hope for the better."

"And what if he starts to loose that love?"

"I'll try to keep him interested and destroy any one that looks at him in a certain way." Feliciano said this without thinking but shrugged it off, he's been possessive for a while. He has never really dated anyone before unless you count Holy Roman Empire, but he doesn't like to think about that as much considering it makes him sad still. He's been extra careful to not show this around anyone except Romano who accepted him either way.

"Alright. Do you know what give it thought means?"

"To think about it?"

"Yep, he wants more then a one night stand and he warned you he'd stalk you if you didn't comply. I'd choose carefully…And don't let guilt get in your way…_va bene_?"

"Got it." Feliciano said. Romano moved to face the window, as he left Feliciano to think it over. Feliciano knew Romano would accept whichever he chooses unless they did not sit right with him. Ivan was okay with him he was just intimidated by him.

Once Romano was asleep, Feliciano was still awake he has to congratulate Romano for being able to sleep on an airplane when the seats where so uncomfortable it would make the happiest person in the world upset. His lips tingled as his fingers brushed over them. This being the first time he noticed and that it would have been 6 hours since he was with Ivan. Therefore, it would be two more hours to get to Italy. Feliciano's blushed as his mind wondered back to Ivan. He kind of missed him. Feliciano then pulled out a sketchbook and decided to draw to get his mind straight. After an hour, Romano started to wake up to Feliciano scribbling away. Romano looked over at the sketchbook and saw that he was drawing Ivan.

"I think you made your decision already." Romano said looking at his brother.

"Lovino, I may have but he's just…how do I say it so you won't tease me? I can't get him out of my head maybe this'll help." Feliciano said.

"Feliciano, you're drawing him naked…" Lovino raised an eyebrow as Feliciano's face turned red.

"Don't look!" Feliciano whined hugging the picture defensively. Earning a grin from the older Italian.

"Vodka bastard is kinda bi-" Lovino started to say only to be hit on the head by a certain now tomato red Feliciano. Lovino gave a swear in Italian the rest of there flight was silent. The drawing Feliciano did, didn't help much at all…

* * *

><p>A month has gone by and Feliciano had to go to another meeting ready to answer Ivan's feelings. In this pass month he's had help from Alfred who frequently visited to see Lovino and he was out by night, couldn't get Ivan out of his head. He visited Ludwig during nighttime due to not wanting to walk in on Lovi and Alfred. Learned Russian. Feliciano didn't have any love higher then friendship for Ludwig anymore and he explained everything that went on during that time he was kind of relieved he didn't push barriers back then because Ludwig would have no clue how to handle it, also receiving advice from Ludwig but he won't trust all of it because most of it came from a book he was skeptic about. Prussia helped out even though he despised the tall Russian he gave advice and so did Greece who said Feliciano could just call him Hercules. Japan did the best he could to give him advice but told him he isn't really experienced. The meeting would be held in Rome because it was the Italy's turn and Feliciano really didn't feel like going out of country.<p>

At the entrance to the meeting area Feliciano saw Ivan and his chest tighten. Ivan was teasing Yao like normal and Yao backing up a tiny bit scared. Feliciano's chest twisted as he saw how Ivan smiled sure it wasn't filled with love but there was some in there! Yao used to be Ivan's old flame so this is what Feliciano knows as jealousy, and if he finds something that belongs to him he is of course possessive of this something. The only reason he didn't do this with Ludwig is because Ludwig was never his, Ivan however was. Well, after he tells him that is. Feliciano crept up chanting 've' like he did the first time he's done this. Yao looking back to see Feliciano creeping up chanting 've' with a look that said 'what is he doing?' Ivan just put his fingerer to his mouth making a _shush_ sound. Once Feliciano was close enough he pounced on Ivan's back wrapping his legs around his torso and arms around his neck. Ivan spun him around holding his legs so they were facing face to face, with Feliciano looking down with a smile. Ivan smiled a genuine yet worried smile.

"Do you have my answer?" Ivan asked.

"Si, _YA lyublyu tebya Ivan._" Feliciano said as he kissed Ivan on the lips gently yet passionate and quick.

Ivan smiled genuine and happy and a bit surprised to hear it in his native tongue. "_Ti amo troppo Feliciano._" Ivan said returning the message in Feliciano's native tongue. They kissed again having people stare at them some were blushing at the display, It was Unexpected to have those to together and confess to each other in the middle of the lobby. Yao a bit caught off guard but congratulated the two anyway because he thought it was sweet. And everyone started cheering happy for the two.

Yet, some warning Feliciano about his new boyfriends possessiveness…

**Unexpected:**

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! It's done now I'm working on a side story to this wooot! Called Baci Perugina! :D**

**YA lyublyu tebya Ivan. - I love you Ivan. (Russian)**

**Ti amo troppo Feliciano. - I love you too Feliciano. (Italian)**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
